The Truth
by Little Dark Dynamite
Summary: What was Rachel thinking when Melinda told her that Andy raped her?


**The Truth, A ****Speak**** FanFic**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. This is my very first FanFic so please review!

She has to be lying. There's just no way she's telling the truth.

I walked through the halls quickly. I was supposed to be going to the nurse's office. But now I think I'll just go anywhere. Anywhere, besides the library. My stomach ached again. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

I was sitting in the library, working on a report about France. I needed to do it, so I can go there during the summer. Anyway, I was working on the report when Melinda Sordino came and sat down next to me. Melinda used to be my best friend, until last year. We were at Kyle Rodger's end-of-the-year party and Melinda called the cops and ratted us out. I haven't talked to her since. She tried talking to me a few times, but I ignored her.

"Hey, Rachel," Melinda said.

"Hmmm," I replied.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She looked at the paper. "Report?"

"Yeah," I said. "I have to do this report so I can go to France in the summer."

"That's cool," Melinda said. She paused. "Remember when we were in fourth grade and tried to melt cheese in your fireplace?"

We both laughed. We started talking about other things like homework, teachers, prom. We were right in the middle of talking about my boyfriend, Andy Evans, when the librarian interrupted us.

"If you two want to continue talking, you can in the principal's office," she scolded. We apologized and started passing notes. We continued talking about Andy, then the party. Then Melinda wrote:

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I guess not. It was a long time ago." I paused. I started drawing a large, spiraling circle. Melinda watched me, waiting for me to write again. I stopped drawing and started writing again.

"I admit, the party was a little wild, but it WAS dumb to call the cops. We could have just left."

Melinda took the pencil and started drawing a spiraling circle in the other direction of mine. Then she stopped and sighed. She started to write.

"I called-" she paused, putting the pencil down. I stared at her, waiting for her to finish. She picked up the pencil and started again. "I called them because some guy raped me. I didn't know what to do. I was stupid and drunk and I had no clue what was going on and then he hurt-" she crossed this out- "raped me. That's why I called the police. When they came, everyone was screaming. I was too scared, so I walked home."

I stared at the words. I looked up at Melinda, then stared at the words again. Raped! She was raped!

I am so stupid.

Why didn't I listen to her? Why didn't I ask why she called in the first place? Almost the whole year, I ignored her and told her that I hated her. We stopped being friends because of me, not her.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I picked up the pencil, shaking slightly. I was in shock. "Oh my God, I am so sorry. Why didn't you tell me?" I wrote, then passed the notebook to her. **Now **I ask her, I'd thought.

"I couldn't tell anyone," she wrote back. I looked at her face again. Tears were rolling down her cheeks. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

"But... doesn't your mom know?" I wrote. She shook her head.

"Are you OK???" I continued. "I mean, you didn't get pregnant or a disease or anything, did you?"

"No," she replied. "I don't think so. I'm OK. Kinda."

"WHO DID IT?!" I scribbled.

Melinda turned the page and wrote a name.

"Andy Evans."

No. No way.

"You liar!" I nearly yelled. I leapt up from my seat. "You're just jealous because I'm popular and I'm going to the prom with the hottest guy in school and you're not." Melinda stared back, surprised and hurt. "And you sent me that note, huh?" I continued. "Warning me to stay away from Andy? You are so sick."

I grabbed my things and marched away, leaving her. I looked back. Melinda looked shocked and even more hurt. I looked away and marched towards the librarian. She opened her mouth to say something, but I interrupted her. "I'm going to the nurse," I told her. "I think I might throw up." While she was writing my hallway pass, I glanced at Melinda one last time. She was crying. I saw my best friend, the girl who I taught how to swim, the same girl that I braided a pink thread in her hair. I forced myself to look away. I took my hallway pass and left the library, not looking back at Melinda.

Remembering this made my stomach turn again. Maybe I should go to the nurse's office. I could fake being sick. I already had the stomachache, and I think I look pale enough. I passed by the girls' bathroom. I stopped, then backed up a couple of steps. I guess I could go to the bathroom really quick.

I walked into the bathroom and into the stall nearest the door. Two voices in my head were arguing.

Rachel One: She's your friend. Why would she lie to you?

Rachel Two: She's just jealous.

Rachel One: Andy raped her. She's trying to protect you.

Rachel Two: Or she made the whole thing up and wants Andy for herself. She was totally lying.

Rachel One: You saw her face. Did it look like she was lying?

The two Rachels went back and forth while I walked out of the stall. Surprisingly, I didn't throw up. My stomach's stronger than I thought.

I walked over to a sink and started washing my hands. I glanced in the mirror. There was a bunch of writing on the walls. I've seen it before. It said things like "Syracuse sucks" or "I hate this place." I dried my hands, then walked up the wall, just to see if anything new had been written. There was.

"Guys To Stay Away From," it said. It looked like a list. There was only one name. "Andy Evans." Must everyone pick on my boyfriend? What did he ever do? Besides possibly raping Melinda... I gasped to myself and looked closely at the handwriting. It was Melinda's. I clenched my fists. There was a whole list of comments underneath Andy's name.

"He's a creep."

"Call the cops."

"Stay away!!!!!!!!!"

I clenched my fists even tighter.

"He should be locked up."

"I went out with him to the movie theater. He tried to get my hands down my pants during the PREVIEWS!"

There were more comments like the movie theater one. I unclenched my fists slowly, going into shock again.

Maybe Melinda **was** telling the truth.

I felt like throwing up again.

I ran out of the bathroom and went to the nurse's office. I ran in and told her I needed to go home; I had a stomachache. As she punched in my mom's phone number, I sat down in one of the chairs. My mind was racing. I need to talk to Andy. But when? Definitely not prom. Maybe I could call him?... No, I'm still in shock. I'll need to recover first. I'll just ask him when he picks me up for school tomorrow. And hopefully he tells me the truth.

**The End**

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! ~EdwardCullenFan713


End file.
